The present invention relates to a restraining device for immobilizing a limb of a surgical or psychiatric patient. In particular, the present invention is a quick-release wrist restraining device.
Heretofore, various restraining devices have been used for restraining various portions of the human body. These devices are used to secure a patient to an object such as a hospital bed during surgical operations or recovery therefrom. In addition, these devices are used to restrain psychiatric patients from injuring themselves or others. A disadvantage of many of these devices is that as the surgical or psychiatric patient struggles, the restraining device tightens around the patient's appendage causing loss of circulation to the limb. Another disadvantage is that prior devices include loose hanging straps which may be accessed by a patient's hand for further tightening the restraining device. Also, due to the complex nature of many of these devices, their use and manufacture requires assembly of many parts.